<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frogs and Feelings by Jeffreysandal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644327">Frogs and Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffreysandal/pseuds/Jeffreysandal'>Jeffreysandal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clarence (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Awkward Crush, Fluff, Future Fic, Love, M/M, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffreysandal/pseuds/Jeffreysandal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day, Sumo and Jeff hanging around together as best friends usually do. Characters are teens!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeff Randell/Ryan "Sumo" Sumouski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frogs and Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sumo was on his way to Jeff's house riding his skateboard. The wind blowing through his short blonde hair, he couldn't be bothered to wear a helmet anymore. Clarence and Jeff wished he did, but he had no worries about it. The punk was wearing his tank top with ripped sleeves, ripped jeans, combat boots, and studded wristbands on each wrist. All of course were black, his favourite colour to wear.</p><p>Since Clarence was off somewhere doing something with Chad, he thought he might as well hang out with Jeff. Assuming he wasn't busy either, wish he'd hope so. He wasn't one for asking things beforehand and planning ahead, he'll just show up when he wants to.</p><p>He stopped his skateboard when he made it to the front of the Randell residents, and went up the walkway while holding the skateboard with his right arm. Jeff wasn't a fan of people just entering his home with no introduction, unlike Clarence, so he knocked on the front door respecting his wishes.</p><p>Sumo spotted Jeff peering out the window from his bedroom until he then disappeared only to be followed by the sound of rapid footsteps down the stairs. And what do you know, the door was opened to reveal Jeffrey Randell with a smile on his face. He was also trying to get his breath back from running down the stairs, moving that fast wasn't his forte. </p><p>"Hi! Hello! Gosh, sorry for still being in my pajamas, I didn't think anybody would come over." The expressive Jeff spoke while holding onto the doorframe.</p><p>"Nah, it's cool." Sumo smiled, Jeff was wearing his favourite blue space themed pajamas. He tilted his head in admiration and let out a small laugh.</p><p>"I was just wonderin' if you maybe wanted to go somewhere and chill.. er somethin'. Y'know like, hang out. If that's cool n' stuff." Sumo usually can propose an idea with not much of a sweat, but he felt a little nervous for whatever reason. Still, of course, he pretended the feeling wasn't there and decided to stay cool.</p><p>"Oh, like where? I wouldn't mind going for a stroll, better than staying up in my room organizing my school work all day!" Jeff let out a dorky laughter, he seemed to light up a bit when asked.</p><p>"I'unno.. maybe we could go to this one pond I found. It ain't too far in the woods, just right next to the park actually, and I saw frogs in there heheh." Sumo suggested.</p><p>"Okay, well as long as your idea of a pond isn't in reality a swamp. I'll trust your judgement for now. You can come inside while I go get dressed." Jeff clapped his hands together and stepped aside for the taller punk to step inside.</p><p>Sumo closed the door behind him and Jeff signaled "one second" to him before going up the stairs. Sumo walked over into the kitchen where Sue appeared to be making something, probably some vegetable based meal for the most part. </p><p>"Hellooo Sumo! So nice to see you. Taking Jeff out somewhere?" She asked politely in a calm tone, turning to him and then returning to cutting up vegetables.</p><p>"Yeah. Just goin' for a walk." Sumo replied grinning, leaning up against the counter.</p><p>"Oh, wonderful. It is a lovely day out today. I'm glad Jeff hangs around such sweet people like you, you two stay safe out there, hun." Sue smiled at him sweetly. Sumo let out a flattered chuckle in response.</p><p>"Don't worry, wouldn't let anything happen. You can count on me, Sue." Sumo confidentiality said, he always stayed true to his word.</p><p>"I know I can, Sumo." Sue knew he could trust him, not because he looks intimidating in general, but because he really did stand his ground and protect those around him when it was necessary.</p><p>Jeff's footsteps were heard coming down the stairs yet again, Sumo turned to him. He was wearing a patterned brown sweater with a lighter brown shirt underneath, the collar popping out the top. He also had an orange skirt on and shoes that matched. He adjusted his glasses and walked into the kitchen next to Sumo, smiling at him.</p><p>"You guys weren't talking about me, were you?" Jeff joked around.</p><p>"Of course not, Jeff sweetie. I see you finally got dressed today." Sue joked back. Jeff pouted in embarrassment, to which Sue playfully laughed. He rolled his eyes with a snarky smile and looked up at Sumo, who gave him a smile in return.</p><p>"We can get going now I guess. You don't mind if I leave my skateboard here though, right? I'd rather walk with ya." Sumo asked.</p><p>"Well yes, it's not like you don't leave 3 million things at my house like Clarence all the time anyways. Just set it by the door, I can assure you if it gets left there I will not be using it. I could never get the right balance to ride one of those." Jeff cringed and took Sumo by his free hand, leading him to the door. </p><p>Sumo did as Jeff said and leaned it up against the wall right next to the door, and gladly held onto Jeffs hand. Jeff opened the door, said goodbye to his mother, and the two were off.</p><p>"Organizing school work, eh? How's about you take a look at my binder? With no dividers, loose papers everywhere." Sumo started up conversation as they walked along the sidewalk. Jeff shook his head.</p><p>"That's called a monstrosity, Sumo. How do you know where everything is when it's all just shoved in there? You have everything everywhere, yet you still know exactly what you're doing all the time. Though I despise the state of your locker, your smarts are impressive." Jeff said leaning in slightly into Sumos side for a second.</p><p>"Tch, I don't even need notes. S'all in my head, anyways. And Jeff, of course I know where everything is. Right where I shoved it, obviously." Sumo leaned down to him. Jeff laughed softly and shook his head again. Sumo had a goofy large smile on his face and his face warmed up a touch. The awkward shyness hit him again and he looked to the side slightly embarrassed.</p><p>"I know it is, promise I wont tamper with it. Just keep it out of my sight and I won't feel the need to. When I fixed Clarences binder, he couldn't find anything, which was when I understood that doing things that way wasn't easier for him like it is for me." Jeff spoke.</p><p>"You just like everything to have a proper place, neat and just so. Ain't nothin' wrong with that. Just a part of the Jeff we all know and love." Sumo commented. Jeff turned to him with a happy look upon his face. </p><p>They took a turn to a dirt path leading down to their local park. Few people were there, some with dogs, two people were sat on the bench. They appeared to be snoring very, very loudly. They walked passed them, the two waving to the dogs with joy. Sumo brought him in through an opening to the woods that lead them to a small pond.</p><p>"Wow! It isn't just a disgusting swamp afterall!" Jeff exclaimed, letting go of Sumos hand and knelt down near the water.</p><p>"See, I learned the difference between a pond and a swamp last time, Jeffy. I know my stuff." Sumo knelt next to him and poked his finger into the water.</p><p>Jeff was observing the pond, and his head shot to the near end of the water where he spotted a frog.</p><p>"Look! Frog!" He said excitedly, tugging on Sumos arm. Jeffs favourite animal were frogs, and actually didn't mind touching them, as long as someone else was holding it.</p><p>Sumo smiled with an open mouth as he walked over to where the frog was. Jeff followed him.</p><p>"Heyy bud. Where's your lil girlfriend? Or boyfriend? What you doin' out here all alone." Sumo said, reaching his hands down in an attempt to pick up the frog. Surprisingly, the frog was fairly calm and allowed him to be picked up.</p><p>"Check 'em out, Jeffy. He's a cutie." He turned and presented the small green friend to Jeff. Jeff stuck out his finger and lightly stroked him on the head.</p><p>"Hey little guy, we aren't gonna hurt you. What's your name, huh? What's that? Oh it's Bartholomew? Wow, what a fancy frog you are!" Jeff talked to the frog. His love for frogs definitely grew from his love for RoboFrog, his favourite series.</p><p>Sumo chuckled and made his little arm wave towards Jeff. That's when another little frog jumped out of the water.</p><p>"Is this your friend here? Look, I'll reunite y'all together. I knew you couldn't have had this whole place to yourself." Sumo bent down and returned the frog to the pond.</p><p>Jeff held his hands together cheerfully, looking at the frogs jump and swim around. Sumo stood next to him and secretly tried to observe him. He sure loved his fluffy brown hair. He reached out and touched it, ruffling it a bit in a lovesick state. Jeff turned to him with confusion and he pulled his hand back in realization of what he was doing.</p><p>"Oh sorry man, did you shower? Your hair is some soft." Sumo choked out and rubbed his arm.</p><p>"Last night, yes." Jeff reached up and ruffled Sumos hair a little bit. "Your hair feels rough as usual." Jeff giggled. Sumo let out a nervous laughter.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, probably doesn't smell as nice as yours either. Sue me." Sumo joked around and stepped back with his hands up. Jeff playfully hit him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Oh whatever, I'm not going around smelling people's hair, Sumo. I'm not a hair-smeller." Jeff said while laughing.</p><p>"You wanna smell it? Here you can inform me." Sumo crooked his head down and started to nuzzle into Jeff, who began laughing more. He placed his hands on his shoulders and pushed him off </p><p>"No, I would not like to smell your hair, Sumo. But thanks for the offer." He said, his hands still placed on Sumos shoulders. Sumo began giggling along with him and brought his head down to Jeffs, pressing his nose against his. They stood there like that laughing together.</p><p>When the laughter stopped, Sumo opened his eyes and his expression changed. He was almost entranced by Jeffs chocolatey brown eyes, which met his green and brown eyes. Jeff gave him a sweet look. They both stared at one another for a few seconds before Sumo shook his head and stood back.</p><p>"Hey, you still remember how to skip rocks? It's been a long time since I taught ya." He broke the silence.</p><p>"Gosh, I dunno. I could try." Jeff said searching around the pond for a smooth rock. He happened upon one and picked it up.</p><p>"Remember, just gotta flick your wrist and give your body a twist. Easy." Sumo instructed, folding his arms. Jeff attempted to flick the rock correctly, and managed to have it skip a total of 2 times.</p><p>"Ha! See that? Boom, baby! Still got it hahaha! 2 skips was more than I got the first time I did it!" Jeff joyfully hopped around. Sumo found himself a rock as well and flicked it towards the pond. It skipped 3 times. Jeff stopped bragging and turned to Sumo, who had a sly grin on his face.</p><p>"You did that on purpose! You made it hop one more time than mine on purpose! You big cheater!" Jeff lightly threw punches at Sumos chest.</p><p>"Haha, c'mon it's not like I made it hop with my mind. Plus, 2 is pretty impressive too. This pond ain't very long anyway ya know." Sumo pushed Jeff aside. </p><p>"Yeah okay, pity me. We all know you were trying to be a show-off."  Jeff placed his hands on his hips.</p><p>"We? You and the frogs?" Sumo sarcastically responded. Jeff gave him the stink eye as if to say "don't get me started." He gave him a sharp toothy smile in return.</p><p>Sumo sat down in the grass looking down at the pond, smiling to himself. Jeff sat on his knees next to him. He ran his fingers through the short green grass with one hand in his lap. Sumo appeared to be getting a little lost and looked to the side, it seemed his expression turned blank. Jeff turned and noticed. He placed his hand atop of Sumo's.</p><p>Sumo's head shot towards Jeff. He averted his eyes to the side.</p><p>"Jeff," he began, "do I make you feel uncomfortable?" He had a guilty look on his face. Jeff tilted his head, confused.</p><p>"Why would you think that? I willingly hung out with you today, much like every other time." Jeff reassured him.</p><p>"Yeah but.. I dunno, it's stupid. I guess I just feel like I'm too much sometimes or whatever." Sumo brought his knees to his chest. Jeffs hand was still rested on Sumos hand, he began stroking it softly.</p><p>"What? Sumo, I know who you are. If I had a problem with the way you acted, I'd stop being your friend a long time ago. Why do you think I'm so greatful to have you and Clarence? I love you guys." Jeff turned his body to Sumo.</p><p>Sumo stayed silent for a bit, his eyes looking all around every which way. </p><p>"Yeah. But It's weird, y'know? You and Clarence are different. All together, it's like whatever right? But alone it's just.. it feels different. Like we're best friends n all, it's normal or whatever but.. nah. It's- whatever, y'know it's a stupid feeling." Sumo clammed up and shrugged off his feelings.</p><p>Jeff knew Sumo for a long time, he knew that Sumo wasn't the type to be very open about things. "Don't worry about me," he'd say "I can figure it out by myself." He was always finding a way for people to not think about him and how he's feeling.</p><p>However, Jeff kind of got a grasp on what he was trying to say. A rosey pink appeared on his cheeks and he turned Sumos head towards him. </p><p>"I understand, Sumo. Don't get so hung up on it, hm? How about we head back to my house, I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind you staying for dinner." Jeff tried to make Sumo feel a little better. Sumo smiled.</p><p>"Yeah. Sounds cool." Sumo agreed. "What's your understanding though? I highly doubt you actually know what I mean, heh."</p><p>Jeff leaned forward to give a small kiss on Sumo's forehead, who was taken back by the gesture. Jeff stood up and held his hand out for Sumo to take.</p><p>"C'mon, let's go. I also got a new puzzle the other day, 500 peices, I could use a little help if you don't mind." He spoke. Sumo sat and stared for a few seconds before taking Jeffs hand and standing up with him.</p><p>"Sure, what's it of? Another space themed one of sorts?" The two began walking out of the woods with their hands intertwined.</p><p>"No actually, this time, it's a beautiful landscape of a waterfall. Clarence helped me pick it out."</p><p>"Ah, buds always got an eye on the good ones, huh? Hahah."</p><p>The pair continued their casual conversation with each other on their way back to Jeffs house, playing around with each other and joking off as they always did. The tension for the rest of the day seemed to have disappeared and they happily spent their time together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>